


Troublemakers

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fics of various pranksters.</p><p>Ch 3: Hook can't stand peekaboo. Optimus is thrilled.</p><p>Ch 4: Ratbat loses an idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic! Pressie because I finished one if my classes. :B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frenzy goes insane.

Touching. Everywhere. It was as if his plating was crawling with scraplets. Frenzy flopped onto his back on the berth and wriggled against its messy coverings to quell the underwhelming annoyance. What was horrible was that he could barely feel it! Every time he clawed at the annoying ticklishness, another spot on his frame would erupt with enough feather-light sensations to make him paranoid. 

The itchiness ceased suddenly. Frenzy held an intake in fear of jinxing his luck. He had been fighting this outbreak for breems, flopping over and over in his berth to scratch at whatever plating he could. The cassette laid completely still only to realize he was now frustratingly hyper-aware of the room's air current across his plating. 

"AGH!"

Mirage had to mute his vocalizer to stop himself from laughing. Sometimes pranking the Decepticons was too easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Frenzy / Mirage / touch  
> From: http://www.freewebs.com/tfgenerators/TF2007generator3.html


	2. Moral Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker can't figure out why he's the butt of every joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old tidbit I had for Situational Awareness.

A snort. Thundercracker turned around to see Skywarp grinning cheekily and trying to get Starscream's attention. Once he had it, he pointed down. All three looked down. What was it? The blue seeker spun around in a circle to try to see. Starscream started cackling. "What's so funny?" Thundercracker asked.

"You don't feel it?" Skywarp asked. The purple mech broke down into a fit of giggles at the vacant look. Starscream had stumbled to the side, a servo held to his faceplate to try and control his laughter. It wasn't working.

"What?" Thundercracker snapped. The teleporting seeker snatched his hand to the blue aft and pulled up a magnet. In the shape of a spike. Wait...

_Rumble stood beside him as he was getting ready to go. The Cassetticon patted him lightly on the aft and wished him the best of luck._

The fragger stuck a picture of a spike. To his aft. When he was trying to court. He was going to KILL that glitch!!


	3. Peekaboo! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook can't stand peekaboo. Optimus is thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fill from the time period between "Hide and Go Seeker" and "Inherent Foibles."

"Hey!" Skywarp lifted Optimus up to faceplate level. "Wanna have some fun?"

Confused blue optics stared. They were sharp for a sparkling, calculative but hesitant. Skywarp grinned evilly, leaned forward, and blew a raspberry on the tiny tummy. Optimus squealed his delight, arms and legs flailing. "How about we play Peekaboo with the others?" A giggle, a clap, then both disappeared to harass the remaining crew of adult mechs on Earth.

~-~-~

Blissfully unaware of his future demise, Hook tiredly worked away in his medbay. The Constructicons were given the unfortunate duty of sparkling-watching by a unanimous vote. It didn't help that Scrapper had a soft spot for making them toys. But that meant that they didn't have time for any rest or relaxation, and the medic was getting downright frazzled from his lack of recharge. 

Hook was in the middle of careful repairs on one of the youngling's legstruts. What with all of Scavanger's junk lying around, the little one caught his ankle and pulled a cable. The Constructicon was bemused with how well Ratchet held himself together through the discomfort. Maybe it had something to do with the doll he was suffocating? The little medic squeezed his toy for all his worth, optics squinted tightly shut, while the Decepticon medic realigned the cables in his leg. 

"There," Hook nodded to himself and carefully closed up Ratchet's leg. "That should function much better." 

With great resistance, Ratchet peeped open an optic and looked down at the repairs. He gave an experimental wiggle and, receiving no pain from it, relaxed his hold on his toy. The youngling blinked, attention brought the adjacent berth. A giggle from that direction consumed both medic's immediate attention. Inwardly groaning, Hook trudged over to the other side to find the wayward youngster. 

Only there was no one there. 

Another giggle from the other side of the room had Hook not-quite stomping over. "Don't run in my medbay!" He pulled away the large cart the sparkling was hiding behind to reveal empty space. 

In the background, Ratchet shimmied off the berth, though his doll didn't seem so inclined when its arm got hooked on a rail guard. The red and white medic tugged on his toy in sharp, fast jolts to try and dislodge it. He gave another pull using the full weight of his tiny frame and successfully pulled it free, rendering a rip in the doll's shoulder in the process. 

Hook was fuming. Every time he heard movement or saw a flash of armor, it was gone by the time he charged over. Sparklings! He growled, "Come out right this instant or you're in big trouble!" A small servo tugged on his leg. He looked down angrily and spat, "What?"

Wide, blue optics stared up in terror from his outburst. Ratchet looked close to crying. The digits latched onto his armor disengaged to lift the favored toy in the air. 

Hook was in no mood for this! "It's just a toy. Go back to the others." Ratchet lowered the doll sadly. The adult didn't notice when the little red and white squared his shoulders determinedly and padded out the door, "patient" securely held by confident servos. 

No. Hook was too concerned with the squealing and giggling from every direction. He flipped tables, shoved berths, and pulled open every cabinet and drawer in his medbay. There were no slagging sparklings. Anywhere!

The regularly calm and collected Construction huffed, puffed, and _seethed_ in the middle of the destroyed room. He stared wildly left, then right, trying to find the source for the noise. The sound had stopped just a klik before. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. 

Hook took a calming vent. He drew himself up and dusted off his plating. Everything was fine. He wasn't going crazy from the lack of recharge that came with taking care of sparkling. No, of course not. The crane nodded to himself and walked to the door.

The door swished open to reveal a happy, wiggly Optimus squealing in his faceplate. Hook jolted back in shock. The sparkling was lowered, and Skywarp crowed, "Peekaboo!" And just like that, the teleporter dematerialized in a flash of purple. 

Shocked, Hook stood frozen where he had jolted, armstrut half-raised in a pathetic defensive pose. He stared, processor overworked, at the empty spot in front of himself for nearly a klik. Then, he bellowed,  _"SKYWARP!!"_


	4. Idolization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratbat loses an idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was playing Minecraft and this idea came up randomly. I love the Forestry mod.

They all had their favorites. 

The twins mocked every fad that swept through the squishie youth, only to fall for the hype right after bashing it. Rumble and Frenzy always tried to act tougher around something they secretly liked. Soundwave's derma upturned slightly at the thought. 

Buzzsaw had a taste for rhythm and blues--the moodiness fit his personality. Ravage enjoyed classical music along with a few newer orchestral pieces or two. Laserbeak had no real preference. She listened to pop more often than not likely for the sheer difference of it. Though, the femme did say on occasion that if Morgan Freeman made a soundtrack or "covers," she would offline a happy femme. She lamented on and on about "smooth baritones" and "a voice that sent her heart a-flutter."

Granted, she didn't _have_  a heart. Not in the organic sense, anyway.

Soundwave hummed to himself as he continued to type away on his console at the command deck. He took silent pride in the fact that any sounds created by his vocalizer had a tendency to scare off lower ranked mechs. Even Scrapper eyed him warily from his console. He liked to think of himself as his own music. 

On the other servo, Ratbat's musical favoritism focused solely on a single band. It was peculiar how his little sparklet idolized the leader with such passion. They had the band's CDs and posters. Clothing and blankets adorned the youngling's nest like a treasure trove. Action figures, trinkets, even scented propellants featuring the lead vocalist adorned Ratbat's collection. The music always played on a soft hum--soft for the genre--and one of the video files focused on the band leader's family often flickered on the small video display in the corner of Ratbat's nook. 

The youngling was obsessed. 

Soundwave had to discipline the him when he tried to get "tattoos" on his wings. What worried the carrier was how his youngest was trying to emulate the vocalist's incomprehensible speech pattern.

Though, it was adorable how his little bat refused to refuel unless it was in his special, limited edition mug. Refueling took twice as long, but there was just something that tickled his protocols the way his sparklet playfully lapped at his rations. 

Tensing in alarm, Soundwave stilled all movements and focused on the symbiotic bond when one of his younglings instantaneously fell unconscious. It wasn't uncommon for Rumble and Frenzy to knock each other out with their roughhousing, but...

Biting fear filled the bond. Soundwave was out of the command room, tearing down the corridors, before he even realized his peds hit the floor. When he got to the scene, the carrier saw the twins shaking the offline form of the youngest. Soundwave rushed over and cradled Ratbat in his arms. "Explanation," he bit out sharp enough to make the terrible twosome recoil. 

"We were just playing!" Frenzy shouted.

"We didn't expect him to glitch!" Rumble said in a panic. "We thought he knew!"

A slim cable extended from Soundwave's chest compartment to hardline to the mechanimal frame directly. Ratbat was stable. Soundwave exvented a rush of air in relief. "Explain."

The twins shared a terrified look. They must have done something they knew was wrong if they were that nervous. "We, uh... Sent him a link," Rumble said, looking down at his peds like a bad little sparkling. 

"Query: Link?"

Frenzy fidgeted with his servos and silently sent the link to Soundwave. 

Care was taken to ensure that the packet of information was malware free. It was a news article. Nothing too overwhelming at first glance.

Ratbat shifted in his cradling hold. Soundwave looked down at the teary-opticed, stricken little faceplates. "Carrier..." the sparklet whimpered. "Ozzy wants to eat me!"

The dots connected. The article was titled "Ozzy Osbourne Eats Head Off Live Bat." Ratbat clung to his chest and sobbed his little spark out.

Well. That's one way to kill an obsession. 


End file.
